Lori Campbell
Lori Campbell is the daughter of Dr. Campbell and Mrs. Campbell and is the main protagonist in Freddy vs. Jason. She was played by Monica Keena. History Freddy vs Jason Lori Campbell lives at 1428 Elm street with her friends, Gibb Smith and Kia Waterson. While she wants a nice, quiet night with her friends, she finds out that Kia invited Trey and Blake, a guy who has a huge crush on Lori which she hates. Kia tells Lori that she needs to let go of her past with her separated boyfriend Will Rollins. Lori knows that Will left her, but she didn't know that he was actually in Westin Hills the entire time after Will claimed that he saw Dr. Campbell, Lori's father, kill her mother. Meanwhile, Gibb and Trey disappear upstairs. After having sex, Gibb goes to shower while Jason Voorhees appears and kills Trey. After that, Lori, Kia, Gibb and Blake are all taken to the police station where the rest of the police fear that Freddy will come back. After her friends leave, Lori has a nightmare at the police station where the little girl told her that Freddy's coming back. The next morning, she meets her friends at school, where Gibb tells her about Blake and his father being murdered last night after Trey's death, which the police are ruling as a double murder-suicide. In the school, Lori tells them that she had a horrible nightmare about Freddy. Mark Davis comes in and tells her it's true and that Freddy is real. Will then appears and tells Mark to stop scaring her. Stunned by the vision of her first love, Lori faints. Will and Mark escape before the police come. At night, Lori, Gibb and Kia are going to a rave party where Gibb and several other students are killed by Jason Voorhees. After that, Will tells her what he saw at Lori's house as Lori wants to find out the truth about her mom's real death. At Mark's house, Lori, Kia, Will, Freebrug, Officer Stubbs and Linderman realize that there are two killers who are after them. After they find out how to stay awake, the group breaks into the Westin Hills to find Hypnocil where they lose Freeburg and Deputy Stubbs, as well as the Hypnocil when Freddy possesses Freeburg who pours it all down the drain. After kidnapping Jason, they go to Camp Crystal Lake while Lori goes to sleep and brings Freddy out. There, she finds out the truth: Freddy was the one who killed her mother. When Will accidentally lets her arm fall onto a flame, the pain is enough to wake Lori up and help her pull Freddy out of her dream. While the villains fight, she uses gasoline and torches to light a fire, causing an explosion that sent both Freddy and Jason flying into the lake. After the camp was destroyed, Lori and Will were happy until they saw Freddy come back to kill them. Before he can, Jason saves them by impaling Freddy with his severed left arm, mortally wounding him. When Jason falls back into the water, Lori gets Jason's machete and cuts Freddy's head off. She throws Jason's weapon back into the lake and the two leave. Deleted Scene In a deleted scene, Will and Lori are having sex just about 2 months after the events of Freddy vs Jason. Will becomes rough with Lori and then grabs Lori's neck as blades come out of his finger nails. Non Canon Death Lori reappears in comic series Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash which took place five years after Freddy vs. Jason. She and Will drive to Camp Crystal Lake to make sure that Jason and Freddy are really dead. Unfortunately, they're attacked by Jason Voorhees, now fully recovered from his injures from the battle and back to status quo. After she discovers that Will was killed, gutted and hung up on the roof of a wooden house, Lori tries her best to fight Jason with a chainsaw, but edventually failed and dies under his hands, who sticks his knife into her fore-head. However, the comic is not considered canon and thus is not an official death. Trivia *Many parts of Lori's personality were used on Nancy Holbrook, the main heroine in A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010 film). *Lori is the first Nightmare heroine that have cut Freddy's head off, followed by Nancy Holbrook in 2010 Remake. *Lori is the third Nightmare heroine that wasn't featured on the film's poster. External links * Category:Girlfriends Category:Primary protagonists Category:Female characters Category:Freddy Krueger's defeaters Category:'Freddy vs. Jason' characters Category:Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash characters Category:Alive